Destiny
by jennyreyn
Summary: Max&Steph. Some things are meant to be. now complete
1. Chapter 1

Max Hoyland was bored. Mind-numbingly bored. This wasn't him. He'd not been the party goer for years now. Yes, this was to celebrate the Melbourne pub chain. Yes, Lou's place was part of it. But he'd had nothing to do with the deal. Lou was the one who'd been approached. Lou was the one who'd sorted out the fine details. He'd been involved, sure, given Lou the go ahead (after not-so-tactfully reminding Lou that he owned half the pub), signed the deal… But the celebrations? Not interested.

Practically everyone else was here with their "significant other", mingling about the restaurant attached to the other's hip, arm or hand. Standing in the corner with a glass of champagne, trying not to be noticed, clock-watching to see the earliest chance to escape was not how he'd planned spending his Friday night. Not when he could be at home, channel hopping on the TV, looking for some mindless distraction until it was late enough to get an early night.

How had it come down to this? Single and dateless. He smiled and nodded at a couple of people, wondering if he could make his excuses and leave. Putting his glass down, he started for the door. He'd done his part, turned up, nibbled at the buffet, had conversations with a bunch of people he really hoped he's never have to see again. Time to go home.

Then he stopped.

It couldn't be.

There was no way…

He willed his legs to move but they weren't. They wanted to wait for her to turn around.

Which she was doing right now.

Eyes met across a crowded restaurant.

She stopped. Stared.

Gave a small smile - nerves.

"Max," she said, a note of surprise in her voice.

He swallowed hard, trying to process the fact that, after two years, she was back in his life.

"Hey," she said, coming over to him.

"Hey," he replied, finding his voice.

"How are you?"

The phrase stuck in his brain and he gave a small laugh. "How am I?"

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"Sorry?" he asked. "Two years, and you're sorry?"

"I… I don't know what else to say."

"Yeah… Well…"

"You're bored?"

"Out of my mind," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I could always tell. Fancy heading off somewhere?"

"Why?" he asked.

"To talk. To catch up."

In spite of himself, he could hear his voice say, "Yeah. Sure."

"I know a good place," she said, putting her own glass down. "I have… missed you, Max."

"I've missed you too, Steph."

* * *

The place she took them to was a small, out of the way restaurant. They got a table and ordered some food and drinks.

"So…" he started. "How are you?"

"Two years, and you want to know how I am?" she smiled.

"Seemed the best place to start."

"I'm good," she said. "You? The kids?"

"Doing OK," he said.

"Boyd? He must be at Uni now."

"Yeah, he started this year," Max said. "Settled in OK, spends a lot of time in he library - or so he says."

"You must be proud."

"First Hoyland at Uni," Max smiled. "But you know me, I'd be proud anyway."

"And Summer?"

"Growing up fast. Too fast."

"Still boxing?"

"Yeah, actually. She's doing really well, entering all the competitions she can find."

"What about their love lives?"

"My kids do not have love lives," Max said, deadpan. "Just like their dad."

Steph's face fell.

"Nah," he said, quickly breaking the somber mood. "Boyd and Sky are still going strong, and… you were around for Michael?"

"Who?"

"Ah, Summer and Declan ended when Michael came onto the scene. Summer announced that Mike was the love of her life and was heartbroken when he dumped her."

"I've missed a lot," Steph said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied, "you have."

"What about you?"

"Same as always. I'm more interested in what you've been doing for the past two years."

"Not much," she shrugged. "Bit of traveling, bits and pieces."

"So… is this you back?"

"I've been in Melbourne for about six months now."

"I must have missed your call," he snapped.

"I couldn't…"

"You couldn't even let me know you were OK," he said. "Just let your mum pass on the message!"

"I'm… I'm sorry. But you have no idea what I went through."

"You didn't exactly give me the chance. You upped and left and that was it."

"If you're going to just sit there all night and have a go…" she said, reaching for her jacket.

"Running away is becoming a habit with you," he said. "I suppose I should be used to it."

"Yes, Max," she snapped, "walking out on you is just so easy." Grabbing her jacket, she stood up.

"Steph," Max said, reaching out a hand. He made contact with her arm and recoiled. He was touching her. He could touch her. "Please," he said.

"I should have just ignored you," she sighed, sitting back down.

"You knew I was there?"

She nodded.

"Would you have said anything?"

"I was thinking about it when you…"

"Why were you there?"

"I know one of the guys involved."

"Right," Max said. "Boyfriend?"

"No," she replied. "But nice to know what you're thinking."

"Two years is a long time, Steph."

"So, do you have someone else?"

"It's hard to get involved with someone new when there was no closure on the old relationship."

Steph allowed herself a small smile. "I… Max, I'm not going to apologize again. I'm sorry…"

"I thought you said you weren't going to apologize," he smiled.

"If I could do things differently…"

"What? You wouldn't take off?"

"No…"

"At least the first time I got a goodbye. You just… didn't come home."

"I couldn't," she said quietly.

"Yes, you could."

"I should go," she said, standing up.

"Why?"

"I should… I should go," she repeated, heading for the door.

Max threw some money down on the table to cover the food and drinks and took off after her. Catching up with her on the street he fell into step beside her, neither of them saying a word.

"Nice night," he said eventually as they started to walk away from the city centre.

"They said it was going to rain," Steph replied.

"Doesn't look like it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as in the near distance the sound of a thunderclap resounded.

"Oh hell…" Max muttered as the wall of rain rushed towards them. "Tell me you live close by."

"A few streets away," she said. "Come on!"

She pulled her shoes off and raced ahead, Max following her. At the end of the street Steph veered off across a playing field, splashing in the puddles and the mud. Max gave up trying to be careful and concentrated on keeping up. Once across the grass, Steph turned down one street and into another. Slowing to a brisk pace she started to rummage in her jacket pocket, obviously looking for her keys. Max caught up and walked beside her, looking at the houses in the area. They were large, modern, definitely a step up from Ramsay Street. Steph turned up the driveway of the nearest one, and stood under the balcony as she fished the keys out from her pocket.

"Come on," she said.

She opened the door and pushed Max inside. She switched off the alarm and threw her shoes down. When she switched on the lights Max found himself standing in an open plan living room, winding staircase leading up to the split level. The bay windows ahead of him led out onto a balcony and over the city. The blackness was punctuated by the yellow glow of the city, blurred by the rain. Every now and then a lightning strike would illuminate the 'scape, imprinting it on Max's retina before fading away.

"Nice place," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, standing next to him. "You're soaked."

"That's what happens when you're caught in a rain storm."

"I'll get you a towel," she said.

"I think a cab would be better."

"They won't like you being in a cab in that state," she said. "Let's see if we can dry you out a little."

Standing behind him, she peeled his suit jacket off his back, dropping it onto the wooden floor with a squelch. As she walked around him, he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Steph helped him pull the wet material off his skin… Then they stopped.

In the short time between the lighting strike and the thunderclap, their lips met. It wasn't slow or hesitant, but the crushing passion of two people who have waited far too long for this moment. He pulled her in close to his, running his hands down her dress which had become a second skin.

Breathless, Steph pulled back slightly and looked at him. Without saying a word she stepped back out of his embrace, running a hand down one of his arms until it met the hand at the end. Closing hers around his, she led him up the stairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours, in the restaurant, when he'd reached out and touched her arm he couldn't believe that he was touching her and that she was real. Now, lying in bed with her in his arms he was having the same doubts. They hadn't said anything, just picked up almost where they had left off. The years were noticeable for the pair of them. They'd both gotten a little older, filled out in places they probably shouldn't have, but neither of them cared. They still knew how to be together and nothing else needed to be said.

Except one thing.

"I have to go," Max whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Why?"

"Summer," he replied. "The sitter will need to get off."

"Right," she said.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," she replied as he got out of bed.

"So… what now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just leave this as our swansong," she said.

Max stopped and looked at her.

"I'm kidding," she grinned.

"Good," he said, "because I don't feel like letting you go again."

"This isn't going to be easy, Max. Two years is a long time."

"I know," he said.

"They dry?" Steph asked as he took his trousers off the radiator.

"A bit better," he said.

"Max, there are some things that need sorting out."

"So we'll sort it."

"What now?"

"I'll call," he said, coming back over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "If you…"

Steph interrupted him with another kiss, long, slow, drawn out. She picked up the notepad on the bedside table and scribbled a number down.

"I'll call," he said, kissing her again.

"Good," she said. "Then we can catch up properly."

"I thought we caught up pretty well," Max grinned.

"There are still…"

"Shhh," he said. "Later."

"I'll call a cab," she said, reaching for the phone.

* * *

Max sat back in the cab and allowed a smile to creep onto his face. After two years it was like they'd only been apart a week or two. Long enough to really miss each other, but still know what to do when they were back together.

"Good night?" the driver asked.

"Yeah," Max replied. "Very good night."

* * *

"So, how was the party?" Lou asked the next morning.

"Interesting," Max replied.

"Really? Because I heard you left early."

"I… caught up with an old friend," Max said. "Ran into her unexpectedly."

"Her, eh?" Lou smiled. "'bout time."

"What?"

"Two years is too long, mate."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Tell me different then," Lou smiled.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Just try not to grin too much when Ian comes round, will you?"

"Ian?"

"You really are off in the clouds, aren't you?" Lou laughed. "Ian Tait, one of our new partners in this chain?"

"Oh, yeah, right. That's today?"

"Yeah. We might be able to do some business."

"Why not set it up for last night?"

"He was out of town," Lou said.

"Couldn't be helped, I'm afraid," came a voice from the door.

"Ian!" Lou said. "Come in, come in, mate. How are you?"

"A little tired," he said. "Flew back from Sydney first thing, touched base at home then straight here."

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, fine," Ian said. "Had to make sure the missus didn't miss me too much," he smiled. "Unfortunately for me, she didn't. A little too self-sufficient for my liking. But that's why I love her."

"That's why we always love them, mate," Lou smiled. "My business partner, Max Hoyland," Lou introduced.

"You were at the party last night?" Ian asked.

"Left early," Max said.

"He got lucky," Lou said with a grin.

"If I'd been better organized I'd have asked you to keep my wife company," Ian said.

"Maybe next time," Max said.

"You ready to go?" Ian asked.

"Go?"

"Ian has a supply of wines we're off to have a sneaky taste of," Lou said.

"When was this decided?" Max asked.

"Never mind," Lou laughed.

* * *

They arrived at a storehouse on the outskirts of town, pulling up next to a car that Max thought looked a little familiar. Ian got out of the car quickly and walked over to the other one. He spoke to the driver and grinned. Max and Lou got out of the car just as the driver was getting out of the second car.

"What would I do without her?" Ian asked, holding up his wallet. Lou, Max, meet my much better half, Stephanie."

Max looked at Steph, trying to hide his horror. His gaze drifted down to her left hand, and there, glinting in the sunlight, were her engagement and wedding rings.

* * *

As Ian showed Lou round his pride and joy, Max pulled Steph to one side.

"I tried to tell you," she said quickly.

"What? That you're married?"

"I said that there were some things that we had got talk about."

"This was something that you could have told me sooner. Like in the restaurant."

"I wanted… No, actually, I didn't want to tell you."

"You weren't wearing your rings last night."

"No," she said. "As soon as I saw you coming over I took them off. I didn't… I… I'm sorry."

"And last night?"

"I don't regret it, Max, I meant what I said."

"Husband out of town for the night so you get your jilted lover around for a quickie and that's it?"

"It doesn't have to be…."

"I am not going to be your bit on the side, Steph," Max hissed.

"You're not interested in my explanation, are you?" she asked.

"Go on then," he snapped.

"When I left you, I was in a real state. I ended up in Adelaide where I met Ian. He was a good friend to me, and he was traveling a lot on business. He wanted company, I needed a friend. Somewhere between Adelaide, Perth and Darwin we…."

"Fell in love?"

"Yeah. No. I… I don't know. We married last year and I thought that he was what I wanted. When the chance came up to come back to Melbourne I was worried, yeah, but… When I saw you, Max, I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I…"

"No," he said. "Don't. I don't want to hear it, Steph. This ends, now. I'm going to ask Lou to deal with Ian, I don't want to have anything to do with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Steph dived across the bed and grabbed the phone. "Stephanie Tait."

"Scully always sounded better."

"Max!" she exclaimed.

"Steph Scully. It just rolled off your tongue. Guess I can't call you Scully any more."

"Guess not."

"I always thought it would be Hoyland next."

"Yeah, me too," she replied.

"I…"

"You said you weren't going to have anything to do with me," she said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't count on one thing."

"What?"

"I miss you."

Steph exhaled softly and smiled. "I miss you too."

"We can't…"

"Max…"

"I'm not the kind of man who has affairs with married women."

"Not even if you still love her?"

"Who said I still love you?"

"You did, the other night."

"When?"

"In bed. The way you were. I know you, remember."

"Well… Look, I have to go."

"Max?" she said quickly.

"What?"

"I still…"

"Goodbye, Steph," he said quickly before hanging up.

* * *

Max rang the doorbell and waited. This was nuts. Rustling the papers he looked up as the door opened.

"Ian, hi," he said. "Lou wanted me to drop these papers round." It was a lie. Lou had actually asked him to mail the papers, but why not save the postage?

"Great," Ian said, taking them off him. "Come in, come in."

"Nice place," Max said. It looked different in the daylight.

"Yeah, it's not a bad place. Be better when Steph and I make it a home."

"Oh?" Max asked.

"You've got kids, so Lou says. You know what I mean."

"Oh. Yeah."

"She's not ready yet, but as soon as she is…"

"Stop scaring the poor man," Steph interrupted. "He doesn't need to know all the details."

"If I can get a parent on my side, I'll do it," Ian said.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"I'm going, I'm going," he said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"OK," she said.

Max tried to look away as Ian kissed his wife but he couldn't. Seeing someone else kissing Steph, his Steph, was too much.

"Good to see you again, Max," Ian said before he left.

"What are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"I needed to see you," Max replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still in love with you," he said quickly. "I can't stop thinking about you, about the other night, and I…"

"Shhh," she said, closing the distance between them.

"Steph…"

"You can walk away," she whispered.

"Not from you, I can't," he replied.

Steph leaned in and kissed him gently.

* * *

Steph lay on the couch, resting her head on Max's lap. "I want to stay like this," she whispered.

"Me too," he said, running a hand through her hair.

"Which part?" she giggled.

"All of it," he replied. "When is Ian going to be home?"

"Don't…"

"What? You want him to walk in? He doesn't know about me, about what happened between us, does he?"

"He knows, but he doesn't know it was you."

"What did you tell him?"

"Not much. He didn't ask."

"Just married you."

"Max…"

"We can't do this, you know?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. I figured this was our swansong."

"If…"

"Yeah."

"I should go," he said.

"Now?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. Clean break."

"You're working with my husband, Max."

"I'm trying not to think about that."

"We're bound to see each other, Max. Mum's wanting me to come over soon."

"If you do, Summer'll want to see you."

"Have you said anything to her? Either of them?"

"Not yet," Max said.

"Tell her I'll be round soon."

"She'll like that."

"Won't be much of a clean break," Steph smiled.

"We'll be fine, won't we?" Max asked.

"We have to be."

* * *

A month went past and they didn't see each other. Max did business with Ian, and Steph came home to visit Lyn and Oscar - and Summer - but they always missed each other. It was probably better that way, less complications.

Max was always aware of Steph's movements. Ian was only too happy to talk about his darling wife and so Max always got warnings of her visits to Ramsay Street.

He was safe for now, apparently Steph wasn't feeling well so he didn't think twice when there was a knock at the door.

"We need to talk," Steph said.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She walked into the house and looked around. "You've redecorated."

"Did that just after we bought the place."

"You own it?"

"Yeah, Mal put it on the market just after… you left."

"Kids in?"

"No, just me, and you didn't come to talk about the décor."

"No."

"You've left Ian?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"…I can't."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why don't you leave him? I mean it, Steph. Leave him."

"I can't."

"Give me one reason."

"I'm pregnant. And it's his."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How pregnant?"

"Before you pregnant."

"Steph…"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I…"

"Why did you come round here? To tell me your happy news?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"Max… please."

"I'm sorry, you expect me to be happy for you?"

"It's your 'Get out' clause, Max. You were the one who said you didn't want to have an affair. You rejected me, Max."

"No, I still love you."

"Don't do this to me, not now…"

"Well, you couldn't see a future without kids of your own. Now you've got what you want."

"You really think that?" she snapped. "You really think I want this?"

"Want what?" He saw the look on her face before she could mask it. "Is it Ian's baby?"

"…Of course," she replied.

"Steph…"

"It's… almost certainly his."

"Steph," he whispered.

"I have to go," she said quickly. "I'm supposed to be meeting Ian for lunch."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tell him? It might not be…"

"Max, please. It's his. I know it."

"You know it?" he quizzed.

"You don't think a part of me wants this baby to be yours? Max, I wanted… Ian is my husband. And I do care about him."

"You care about him? So how do you feel about me?"

"I can't love you, Max," she said, backing up to the door. "Not anymore." She grabbed at the handle and fled before he could say anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

Max banged on the front door, throwing glances over his shoulder as he did so. Any minute now a neighbour would come and see what all the fuss was about.

"Steph!" he yelled. "I know you're in there…"

Steph pulled the door open and folded her arms. "What?" she snapped.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"Leave him. Come home with me. Now. Today."

"Get in here," she said, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him across the threshold. She slammed the door shut behind him. "Are you nuts?"

"What?"

"You come round here, banging on the door, yelling for me. What if Ian had been home?"

"Is he?"

"…That's not the point."

"I mean it, Steph."

"Let's assume for a moment that I would actually leave Ian. You want me to come back to Ramsay Street with you?"

"It's your home."

"No, Max, this is my home. And what about the baby?"

"I said that I wanted to share it all, the whole parenting gig, with you. Nothing's changed, Steph."

"Everything's changed."

"Steph…"

"I'm _married_."

"Didn't stop you sleeping with me. On more than one occasion."

"That's different."

"How?"

"So we slept together. As I recall, not a new thing."

"Do you love him?"

"He's my husband."

"You're not answering my question."

"Yeah, I love him. Is that what you wanted to hear? I care about him, I love him, and I'm having a baby with him."

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. "You didn't seem so keen about starting a family the other day."

"I wasn't pregnant then," she replied.

"So it could be mine then?"

"Yes, Max," she sighed. "It could be your baby. But it's more likely to be Ian's."

"Would you leave him?"

"Look around you, Max. Look at my life. I have a good husband who adores me, and I love him. I have a nice house, comfortable life. Ian gives me everything I could ever want."

"So what happened between us? Old habits?"

"Max, don't be like that…"

"Was it just sex? A bit of fun while hubby was at work?"

"Of course not!" she yelled.

"Then what?"

"I still love you," she replied.

After a pause, Max smiled and said, "Then come home."

"It's just so easy for you, isn't it? You make this grand gesture but I'm the one who has to take the chance. I'd have to break his heart, Max. No matter what you think, or what I've done, I really do love Ian. It's just…"

"You think you can't rely on me?"

"It's not that. I love him… and you… You're the love of my life, Max. I can't just make this choice, up and leave him. It's too much."

"Time was we were making some pretty big commitments to each other."

"I married someone else. I think that's a bigger commitment."

"Do you want to stay here? With him?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"So I'm just wasting my time…"

"Max…"

"Fine," he said.

"Wait," Steph said, reaching out and grabbing at his hand. As her fingers closed around his she whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he said, pulling her in closer to him.

"Stay," was the last thing she said before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Steph grabbed at her watch and struck out under the covers. "Max!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, sitting bolt upright.

"You have to go."

"Why?"

"Ian will be home soon."

"So?"

"So," she said, pushing him gently, "I don't think he'll appreciate finding his wife in bed with another man."

"He has to find out at some point, Steph."

"I know, and I'll tell him," she said, throwing his shirt at him. "But he is not finding out like this. I owe him that much."

"You will…?"

"Max, please. I'll tell him, I promise."

"Call me?" he said, grabbing the last of his stuff from around and under the bed.

"I promise," she said. "Love you."

"I love you too," he said before leaving.

* * *

"I'm gonna stop coming home for dinner at this rate," Boyd complained. "Train tickets aren't cheap. Unless you want to buy me a car…"

"What? Sorry? Car?" Max asked.

"You OK, Dad? You seem distracted."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Dad?"

"I've… I'm just waiting on a phone call."

"Something important?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Could be," Max replied.

"So… what was I talking about?" Boyd asked.

"OK, so I wasn't listening, I'm sorry."

"I…" Boyd started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I give up," he said as Max went to answer it.

Steph was standing on the doorstep, bag slung over her shoulder and tears forming. "He knows," she said.

"You told him?" Max asked.

"Didn't get the chance," she said, holding up his wallet. "Under the bed."

"Oh," he said, taking it off her. "So…"

"Steph!" Summer exclaimed, coming from the kitchen. "Are you OK?"

"Fine, sweetheart," Steph said, wiping her eyes. "Just a little upset. Oh, hey, Boyd," she added.

"Hey, Steph. How've you been?" he asked.

"Come in," Max said.

"No," she replied. "I'm not stopping."

"Go finish dinner," Max told Boyd and Summer. "I'll be ten minutes." He waited until they'd gone back into the kitchen before stepping outside and pulling the door to. "What happened?"

"You mean after he found your wallet? A few choice things were said…"

"Steph…"

"It's over. I've left him. I told him who you were… are to me."

"What about…?"

"The baby? I told him I was pregnant."

"And?"

"And that it was yours."

"Why?"

"Because if I told him I thought it was his he'd never have let me leave."

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I… I don't know. I think so. I just… I can't believe I've done this to him. He deserves so much better."

"He'll be fine. Look, come in and…"

"No," she said quickly.

"What?"

"I didn't leave him for you, Max."

"But I thought…"

"Max, I still love him, despite what I've done to him. I need to deal with this too."

"So what now?"

"I'll be at Mum's."

"So… once again I'm in love with the girl across the road and I can't do a thing about it."

"You can give me time."

"Time?"

"I'll see you around," she said.

"Steph!" he called after her. "Take care. It'll be alright."

"Hope so," she called back.

Max went back inside and sat at the table.

"Is Steph coming back?" Summer asked.

"Will you give it a rest?" Boyd sighed. "Two years… she's married to someone else!"

"She's left him," Max said.

"Why?" Summer asked. "Because of you?"

"In part," Max said.

"So she's coming back?" Boyd asked. "Just like that?"

"She's back in the street, but I don't know what'll happen with us," Max replied.

"Do you want her back, Dad?" Summer asked.

"I still love her, yeah. But it's up to her."

"After what she did…" Boyd started but was silenced by a kick from Summer under the table.

"She needs time. We all do," Max said.

"I want her home now," Summer said.

"Time is good," Boyd said. "There's a lot of stuff to get used to."


	5. Chapter 5

Lyn had said all the right things as her eldest daughter related her story through her tears, When Steph had first said that she'd left Ian and was pregnant, Lyn was one step away from telling her to go back and sort everything out. Then Steph had told her about the affair with Max. Everything she'd been feeling for the past two years came spilling out. Lyn smiled, put her arm around her daughter, and finally went to make up the bed in the spare room.

Which left Steph to answer the door. "Boyd! Hi."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I'm not here to have a go."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Dad told us."

"How much?"

"Well, Summer got the edited version. He still treats us like little kids."

"He's a parent. You should have seen what Mum just did with me."

"Is it over between you and Ian?"

"I can't see him taking me back after this."

"And the baby?" Boyd asked.

"Your dad told you?"

"He's convinced it's his."

"I don't know, Boyd, but if wishing made a difference…"

"You'd have come back two years ago," Boyd said. "We missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Look, I know… why, OK? All of it. And it would be good if you stayed."

"I think Mum would like to hang onto me. I think your dad would too."

"So would Summer."

"And you?"

"Bit of time, it'll be good. Give everyone a chance to get used to having our family back together," he smiled. "I'm not saying it'll be easy. A lot's happened in the past two years - for all of us. We need to…"

"I know," she said. "So we're OK?"

"Yeah, we will be."

* * *

She was just finishing breakfast when Max came over. "Give a girl a chance to get settled why don't you," she quipped.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she said.

"No sickness?"

"Not yet, Mum says it's early days."

"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was supposed to be having dinner with Ian and a few friends, guess that's off now so… no, nothing."

"Fancy dinner with me? And the kids?"

"OK, point one, they're not kids anymore."

"They're still my kids."

"Point two, I'm not about to pick up where we left off."

"Is there a point three or can I have a say?" he asked.

"Go on."

"You said you want to take things slowly, and we will. It's just dinner, Steph. Call it a date."

"A date?"

"Why not?"

"You want to go on a date?"

"Are you planning on giving me answer any time soon? Only I have to get to work."

"Work?" Steph asked, freezing.

"Yeah. It's how I pay my mortgage."

"You work with Ian, Max."

"No, Lou."

"Max, Ian is one of the founding members of the chain. OK, so he doesn't own the pub, but he's got enough power to make things difficult for you."

"He wouldn't…"

"You've been sleeping with his wife. What do you think?"

"He the vindictive type?"

"I've never had cause to find out," she said. "Just… be careful, OK?"

"I can take care of myself. And anyway, he comes at me through the pub, he suffers too."

"OK."

"OK, what?"

"OK, I'll have dinner with you guys."

"Great," he smiled.

* * *

Steph folded the last of her clothes and placed them in the box. "Don't know why I'm packing them," she said to Lyn. "Not like I can actually wear them."

"You'll be back in them soon enough," Lyn laughed. "And you can still wear half of them."

Steph put a hand on her small but noticeable bump. "You know he's banned me from riding my bike?"

"Good on him."

"I feel like it's three years back, giving up the bike and moving in."

"Ian never…?"

"Are you kidding? He loved the fact I had a bike. Said it gave me 'cool status'."

"And that mattered?"

"He's got a younger brother. Sy is… he'll be nineteen next week. For his eighteenth I hired a bike, took him out for the day. He loved it." Steph sighed and closed the bag.

"Hey," Lyn said. "You've got a future to plan, stop dwelling on the past."

"Are you OK with this, Mum?"

"OK with what?"

"Mum…"

Lyn sighed and sat down on the bed. "Honestly? I'm not thrilled. I believe that marriage is for life, you know? But I know you love him, Max that is, and you two are good together. Of course, if I'd ever got around to actually meeting Ian…"

"Oh, not this again!" Steph laughed.

"It was bad enough you took off after… but the man is my son-in-law."

"Mum, Ian's nothing, OK? Nothing except a mistake."

"Are you sure it's over?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him in three months. I'd say that pretty much means it's over."

"Stephy…"

"Oh, go on. Say it."

"It might be his baby. What if it's not Max's?"

"Mum, you saw the scan. The dates are in Max's favour."

They'd had this discussion before. When Steph started dating Max again. When she started staying over. When Max started going to anti-natal classes with her. When they excited brought him the first scan of _their_ baby.

"Doesn't mean…" Lyn started. "You know what? Forget it. Either way this is my grandchild."

"Don't be like that."

"He loves you, Steph, he always has. And if he wants you back in his life, if he's willing to provide for you and the baby, I'm happy. As long as you are."

"I love him, Mum. Not like I loved Ian. He's the one." Steph grinned and picked up a bag.

"I seriously hope so," Lyn muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Where are we going to put all this stuff?" Max asked, looking at all the boxes and bags. "You never had this much stuff last time."

"Half of it's baby gear," Steph laughed.

"We could stick it in the room next to yours," Boyd said.

"That's my room!" Summer protested. "You're the one who's never here!"

"We'll find room," Max said. "Not entirely sure what we'll do once the baby arrives…"

"Shush," Steph said. "Like you said, we'll find room."

"If you're done playing the pregnant woman card, I'm off," Boyd said.

"Thanks, mate," Max said. "And good luck with the exams."

"See you later!" he called as he left.

"I guess we'd better start shifting this lot," Max said.

"Yeah, Dad, I said I'd meet Lisa. Bye!"

It took Max a moment to register that it was Summer who said that and Summer who'd disappeared out of the door.

Steph giggled. "Just you and me then."

"You stay put," Max said.

"I can still lift a bag!" She reached out for the one nearest to her but Max stopped her, grabbing her hand. "I am not going to sit back and be pampered for the next five months. It's not me and you know it."

Max wasn't paying that much attention. "So who are you?"

"What?"

He held up the hand he was holding - her left one. "Mrs Tait?"

Steph looked at what he'd noticed. Her rings. "Max…"

"You know, I've never really noticed you were still wearing them."

"I did," Steph said quietly, pulling her hand back.

"Why are you still wearing them?"

"Because I don't want to admit I screwed up. That I'm a failure. I walked out on a good thing, I married the wrong man, I hurt him, and as for this baby…" she said, putting her hands on her stomach.

"So you made a mistake… OK, a few," he said off her look. "I made one too. When your mum came home and said that you weren't… When you sent me that letter… I should have gone after you, brought you home."

"I should have let you in," she whispered.

"I'm here now."

"And so am I."

"So… who are you?"

Steph smiled and pulled her rings off her finger. "Who I've always been. Yours."

"Likewise," he said, kissing her hand. "You've got me, and our baby," he said, putting a hand on her bump.

"Don't, Max. We can't… It might not be…"

"I know," he said. "But I love you, I already love this little one… We'll be good. I promise."

* * *

It wasn't until Max got back to the pub that he realised that he hadn't thought about Ian in months. Neither he nor Steph had heard from Ian since Steph walked out. They'd all just gotten on with their lives, planning for the baby's arrival. He was getting excited now - he couldn't help himself. Just a few more weeks and…

"Max!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Lyn practically screamed his name. There was only one reason.

"Car, now," he ordered. "Tell me on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

As he tore through the corridor, all he could hear were Lyn's words in his head.

Steph…

Baby…

Labour…

Pre-eclampsia…

He found her room and after taking a deep breath, walked in. Steph was dozing on the bed and reacted slightly to him when he kissed her forehead.

"She's doing good," came a voice and it was then that he realised there was a nurse present. "They did a c-section, she's recovering well."

"The baby?"

"Little over eight pounds. He's early but he's big."

"He?" Max grinned.

"Paeds are checking him over. He should be fine to be brought down when she wakes up."

"Thank you," Max said as the nurse left.

"No problem," she replied. "And congratulations."

"Thanks," he said. He kissed Steph's forehead and she stirred. "You done good, Steph," he whispered.

"I always do," she replied groggily. "The baby?"

"A boy. We have a son, Steph."

"Can I see him?"

"Soon, honey. Soon."

* * *

Max was sitting on the edge of the bed, rocking the baby while Steph looked on.

"This is stupid," she muttered.

"So you're a little sore," Max said. "It'll get better."

"God, he's perfect," she whispered.

"Yeah, he is."

"So… where were you today?"

"I, um… I've been checking out houses."

"Why?"

"So we could have enough room for all five of us. Somewhere this one can grow up."

"Max…"

"It's two streets over, nothing's done, nothing's signed. When you're feeling better we can check it out."

"Sounds good," she said, kissing his shoulder.

"Does life get any better than this?"

"Hmmm?"

"Marry me."

Steph laughed softly. "I'll have to get a divorce first."

"Would you?"

"To be with you?" she asked, running a finger down her son's cheek. She smiled as he grabbed it, gently wrapping his tiny fingers around it. "To be with my boys? Of course I would."

"Marry me then."

"There's something else we need to sort out."

"What?"

"We need to see if... I mean..."

"If he's mine?"

"To be blunt, yeah."

"OK," he said.

"I'll ask about tests."

* * *

Steph felt nervous as she stared at the front door. Was this a mistake? They had phones for a reason. She could go. She could...

"Steph!"

Damn. Too late. "Ian."

"You look... tired."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

Ian looked at her and smiled sadly. "I take it you've had the baby."

"Yeah. A boy."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So...?"

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure. Come in."

Steph stepped inside and had a quick glance around. The place hadn't changed one bit. There were still the same photos on the wall, same pictures. She was willing to bet that their wedding photo was still on his desk.

"I got something," Ian said. "You don't have to accept it."

He walked over to the desk. Yep, there was the wedding photo. To Steph it all seemed so false now. Ian opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a stuffed toy. A blue bunny.

"I... I bought it after you... we... Anyway, you don't have to take it."

"It's cute," she said. "Thank you."

"So... what can I?"

"I, um... I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"There's a chance... that... that the baby is yours."

"You said..."

"Yes, I know what I said."

"Right. And Max?"

"Ian..."

"No. Seriously."

"That's the other reason I came round. I want a divorce."

"And if the baby is mine?"

"Ian..."

"Will Max still want you."

"He loves me."

"So do I."

"I love him."

"But what if the baby is mine?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"You know it won't matter to me. If the baby's his. We can still be a family."

"Ian... please..."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah," she said. "It is."

"Right. So... what...?"

"I'll call," she said.

* * *

Steph couldn't imagine a more difficult situation. She had her two-week old son in her arms, sitting next to her was her lover, and across from them was her husband. No one was saying anything and the silence was most definitely awkward.

"Do you have a name?" Ian asked finally.

"What?" Steph asked.

"A name. For the baby."

"Oh. Yeah. Matthew."

"Nice."

"Matthew Joe."

Ian smiled.

A nurse came out and nodded at Steph. "Let's take the little one first."

Steph stood up and took Matthew into the side room. Left alone in the corridor, Ian and Max stared at each other.

"Look..." Max started.

"You think I'm going to have a go?" Ian asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Max said.

"And mine."

"So...?"

"What? You can't understand..."

"...why you're not fighting for her? No. I can't. If you loved her..."

"You think I don't love her?"

"You let her walk out."

"It was what she wanted, at the time. I may not have known who you were, but I know what you were to each other. Remind me, which one of us did she lean on for support when she needed it most?

He smiled. "Oh yes, that's right. Not you. Who did she marry? Not you." Ian leaned forward. "I love her, Max. She's the one and only for me - unlike you, still carrying around something for Claire. Steph has my whole heart, every bit of my soul. And I would do anything to make her happy. At the time, it was letting her go.

"But I promise you this, if that boy is mine, I will do everything in my power to get my family back." He sat back. "You've got kids, I'm sure you understand."

Before Max could reply the door opened and Steph came out with a grisly Matthew.

"Ian?" the nurse said.

Ian just smiled sweetly as Max and followed the nurse.

"You OK?" Steph asked Max.

"Yeah. Fine," he said.

"It'll be OK," she said. "I promise."

"I hope so," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Steph placed the envelope on the kitchen table and just stared at it. This one was addressed to her. There was one for Max. Which meant Ian would have one too.

Max was at work.

Ian was in Sydney.

She'd be the first to know.

Matthew was sleeping, Summer was at school, Boyd was at Uni...

She wanted to grab it, run to the pub and open it with Max. But what if Ian was the father? Did she want to see the look on Max's face?

Sitting in front of the letter she turned the situation over in her head,

Max was the father. He had to be. He was a great father, He loved her. He loved Matthew. He was great with Matthew.

He had to be the father.

Unless Ian was the father.

Ian was from a big family, like herself. He had always wanted children; wanted them with her. She knew how good he'd be. He'd provide for Matthew. He'd love Matthew. Ian adored her.

In desperation, she tore open the envelope. Her eyes skimmed over the information until she found the result.

She got up, lifted the phone receiver and dialed.

"Hey, it's me... Yeah... He's... Matthew's yours."


	7. Chapter 7

When she got off the phone to Max she finally started to cry. After everything… She'd just about chided herself into stopping when the phone rang again.

"It's me," Ian said after she answered. "I think we need to talk. I'll be home tomorrow morning, first thing. Can you come round?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Bring Matthew?" he asked. "I'd like to meet my son."

"OK."

"And Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling. It means a lot."

"I know," she said numbly. They said their goodbyes and she hung up. Taking a deep breath she went back into the kitchen and stared at the letter on the table. Ian was the match. He was the father of her son.

The sound of the door opening distracted her. Looking up she saw Max coming in. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I was so sure…"

"Shh," he soothed, pulling her into his arms.

"I… we can go, tonight, if you…"

"You think I only wanted you here because I thought Matthew was mine? Oh, honey… I love you. I love him. This?" he said, gesturing the letter. "Doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?"

"How can I not?"

Steph pulled back slightly. "Summer's going to be devastated."

"I'll explain it to her. It shouldn't matter, Steph. You're not Summer's mother but it's never once stopped you from loving her. Let me, let us all do the same for Matthew."

"You're really OK with this?"

"It's just biology, Steph. I've always thought of him as mine, nothing's changed."

"You can cope with him calling Ian dad? The weekends, the holidays…?" As she spoke she saw his face fall. "What?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"Ian has to be a part of Matthew's life. You know that, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Did you think I'd deny Ian the chance to get to know his son?"

"I'm just surprised that you're so willing to let him be a part of your life." He sighed and took a step back. "Look, let's just wait and see what he says, OK?"

"He's away at the moment…"

"So we've got time…"

"…he's flying back tomorrow morning."

Max froze. "You've spoken to him."

"Of course."

"You called him?"

"He had a right to know."

"Before or after me?"

"What?"

"Did you call him before or after you called me?"

"What does it matter who was first?"

"I thought the man you claim you want to spend the rest of your life with would have been higher on the list."

"Claim?"

"Ian…"

"Is the father of my son!" she snapped. "I can't ignore that, same way you can't ignore the fact that Claire is Summer and Boyd's mother."

"That's different…"

"Yeah, it is. Because Ian isn't dead and I'm not having Matthew miss out on having a father."

Too late she realised what she'd said.

"Max…"

"You know what I think, how I feel," he said. "You have to do what you think is right."

"By Matthew," she said quietly. "I have to do the right thing by him. And that means letting him know his father."

"Right," Max said, taking another step back. "I should be at work."

"Max…"

"I'll… I'll be late. Don't wait up." He left without saying another word.

* * *

Steph was fast asleep when he came home that night. He crept over to the cot and looked at Matthew, sleeping in ignorance. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Matthew; it was a reflex action in him. He'd been there when he was only a few hours old, held him, rocked him to sleep. He'd been the one to get up when he cried in the middle of the night, he was the one who'd been with Steph when they'd gone for all the new baby checkups. He could close his eyes and picture every line and contour of Matthew's body. He knew his scent, his smile, the noise he made at the back of his throat that Steph was calling his laugh.

He knew, without even looking, exactly how Matthew was sleeping.

How could he not be his father? Biology didn't count; he couldn't see Steph with Boyd and Summer and think that she wasn't a mother-figure to them. He could be a father to Matthew. He wanted to be a father to him. They'd always kept in their minds that the results may not have gone their way, but he'd always believed that he'd be the one being called "Dad". Not Ian. Not some guy who didn't understand the first thing about what makes Steph tick.

Turning back towards the bed, he watched her sleeping, her breath heavy. He knew that she was only sleeping lightly – she had done ever since Matthew had been born. If he so much as whimpered in his sleep she was awake and by his side.

With a sinking heart he realised that giving Matthew to Ian, even if it was only for a day, would kill her. She couldn't stand to be away from him for even the time it took for her to have a quick shower. In this room were two of the people Max loved most in the world. He'd only just gotten one of them back, and right now he had this nagging doubt that because of the other one he was going to lose her again.

* * *

She tried not to let it show when Ian picked up Matthew and held him for the first time. She wanted to tell him to support his head, not rock him so much... Max didn't have to be told, he was a natural. Why couldn't things be different?

"He's perfect," Ian said.

"Say that when he's crying at two in the morning," Steph said.

"Look, put the kettle on and we can have a chat."

"About what?"

"About what's bugging you. I know you, Steph. Something's wrong."

"It's nothing..."

"And you can't fob me off with that excuse. Come on. It's not just the fact that he's not Max's, is it?"

"Ian..."

"Or is it?"

"I'm not discussing this," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"You said he'd stand by you."

"And he is," she said. "He is."

"Then what?"

"It's you."

"Me?" Ian asked.

"He... doesn't like the idea of you being around."

"I see."

"We rowed about it this morning actually." She cursed herself for saying that. "It's not what you think."

"And what am I thinking?"

"He just needs to accept that you're going to be part of Matthew's life. And that means being a part of my life too."

"Steady on," Ian laughed. "Next thing you'll be saying is that you don't want to get a divorce."

"I love him, Ian."

"Can you stop mentioning that?" he asked. "It's not that... Look, all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, Steph. You said that was my job, to cheer you up."

"That was a long time ago," she said.

"When we met you were drowning your sorrows."

"I remember."

"You challenged me to give you something to live for, to hang onto. I think I've done that," he said, looking down at Matthew.

"It was bad timing."

"What was?"

"Us. I was getting over..."

"I still love you, Steph. I always will."

"Ian, please."

"What? You can tell me that you're in love with another man but I can't tell you, my own wife, that I love you?"

"If you want him for the day, that's fine. I can pick him up this afternoon," Steph said, giving up on the kettle and heading for the door.

"You could come back this afternoon," Ian said. "I mean for good. We can work this out, deal with everything."

"Max..."

"Max isn't Matthew's father, I am. Max can't accept me, but you can."

"Don't do this," she said.

"All I'm doing is giving you an option, Steph. It's up to you if you take it."

* * *

"Hey!" Max called out as she opened the front door. "Come in here."

She followed his voice into the kitchen where she found him putting the last few items into a picnic basket. "What's going on?"

"I was thinking we should spend some time together. That's where we've been going wrong. I remember after Boyd was born Claire and I almost forgot we were married, we were so focused on him. We got round it by doing things together."

"Sounds good," she smiled. "And I'm sorry about this morning."

"Yeah, me too," he said. "You know I love you, right?"

"Oh, I have a fair idea," she grinned. "Just you and me then?"

"And Matthew, of course," he said.

"That could be a problem."

"Why?"

"He's..."

"You left him with Ian, didn't you?"

"Don't start this again."

"Start what? That without asking me you just drop him round for a visit?"

"Asking you? Since when did I need your permission?"

"That's not what I meant..."

"That's what it sounded like."

"Look, Steph, this isn't easy for me, OK? I just need some time to get used to... things. Once the divorce goes through you and I can start looking to our future and we... I can forget that he's got any real part in our lives."

"Except for the fact that he's Matthew's father," Steph pointed out.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Why do you keep ignoring it?"

"You know it doesn't matter to me..."

"Do I? Really? Because it seems it matters a lot."

"What? You think I'm jealous? Of what? You're here with me, you're getting a divorce."

"Not for you, I'm not."

"What?"

"I never should have married him in the first place. I love him, but not like I should."

"Why did you marry him then?"

"Because... because he was in the right place at the right time. I needed someone, I didn't have you, and I found him. And he made me laugh again without feeling bad about it. This was something new, something different, and I wasn't... caught up in history."

"And that made it all OK?"

"You of all people should know what I went through. You took off once upon a time."

"I lost my wife!"

"And I lost my father! And I was so unprepared for what that did to me. All you wanted to do was talk about it, as if talking was going to help or bring him back. Ian didn't know. Ian didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted me to be happy. And he made me happy. He gave me everything I wanted."

"Including a child," Max spat.

"I'm not shutting him out, Max."

"Then why are you bothering to divorce the guy?"

"You know what? I'm beginning to wonder that myself," she snapped in reply.

"You know he wants you back?"

"I know."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ian gives you everything I can't, everything you say you want. So go be with him."

They stared at each other, waiting for one to call the other's bluff. Anger and stubbornness meant nothing was said.

"Fine," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

So she'd packed a bag, slowly, waiting for him to come and tell her that he was sorry and tell her not to go. Or ask her. That would be fine too. She knew he was hurting, did he think she wasn't hurting too? Her son deserved the best father and in her oh-so-biased opinion, that wasn't Ian. But there was nothing she could do about the results, and she would hate herself if Matthew never got to know Ian.

Too angry to cry, she put some of her stuff in the bag, then some of Matthew's. Two years ago, when Joe had died, it had turned her world around. She'd gone through a whole range of emotions, the one that had lasted was this sense of anger that Oscar would never know who his father was. There was no way she was doing that to Matthew when he at least had the chance.

Doing up the bag she headed straight for the front door. She reached for the handle and paused; should she go and say goodbye? Give him one last chance?

She waited for a minute, coughed once or twice so he knew where she was.

He didn't come.

So she left.

She took the bike to a friend's and borrowed her car. She didn't want to go to her Mum's; not the same street. Libby wasn't answering her phone so Steph left messages for her, begging for a callback and a bed. She pulled up outside Ian's house (calling it her house for a second) and got out. Looking up at the house she saw Ian standing at the window. He smiled and waved before disappearing. By the time Steph had walked up the driveway, he'd opened the door.

* * *

"Hey," Ian said.

"Good day?" she asked.

"Great. He's a little star."

"Yeah, I know."

"I put him down for a nap, but he's not sleeping, just... kind laying there."

"Put him down where?" Steph asked.

"I called Mum. She brought round a cot."

"Oh."

"She wants to know if she can... Steph?" Ian broke off his train of thought as he studied Steph's face. "What's wrong?"

"...Everything," she said.

"Stay," he said without hesitation.

"What makes you think...?"

"Intuition," he said. "Look, stay in the spare room, I don't care. Just... stay."

"Ian..."

"You have left him?"

She nodded.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"I was thinking of Libby's... She's an old friend of mine."

"Stay here tonight, even if it's just that."

Steph looked at the man she'd betrayed, still wanting her, asking her to come home. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered Max doing the same thing when he found out about the cancer. The smile faded quickly and she nodded.

"Tonight would be good," she said.

* * *

Ian ordered in; her favourite dishes from the Thai restaurant that she liked. They sat with a bottle of wine, and they talked like they used to before they got married. As the evening went on, Steph found herself getting more and more relaxed. Until the subject was brought up.

"So... you and Max?" Ian asked.

"Did you have to?" Steph complained.

"I just want to know one thing," Ian replied. "Why did you leave him?"

"Which time?" she replied. "The trip, the cancer, Dad's death? Today? Take your pick."

"I thought he was your great love."

"He is. Or I thought he was. He made me feel guilty for wanting you to know Matthew. For Matthew to know you. He's got grandparents, aunts and uncles, and he deserves to know them."

"Thank you," Ian said. "I don't think I'd have done the same in your shoes."

"You don't fit in my shoes. We established that on our... third date?"

"Fourth," he corrected. "And that's if you could ever call them dates. We kinda fell into this relationship, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?"

Steph thought for a moment. "Honestly? At times, yeah, I do."

"But the rest of the time?"

"You were there for me when I needed someone the most, and unlike every other guy who tried... you got in somehow. I do love you, Ian. Part of me does at least."

"But not like you love Max?"

"...No. Not like I love Max."

"Well, I don't regret a single minute of it. Asking you to marry me was the best thing I ever did. Aside from Matthew that is."

"I'm sorry," Steph whispered.

"For what?"

"For hurting you like I did."

"You loved him."

"I still do."

"But you're here with me."

"Ian, I didn't leave him because you asked me to come back."

"I know," he said. "But... that's my son asleep upstairs. Our son, Steph. That's something worth hanging onto, isn't it? You said Max practically told you to go?"

"So?"

"So I'm asking you to stay. To try. You said you still love me, and that's a start."

"And what about Max? And Summer and Boyd?"

"Summer and Boyd are welcome anytime they want to come. You said they think of Mathew as their brother and I don't see why that should change. They mean a lot to you, so they mean a lot to me."

"You'd do anything to get me back, wouldn't you?"

"I'd do anything to try and save our marriage, yes. I love you, Steph. With every part of me. Until the other day you were the only person I wanted in my life. Now I want you and Matthew.

"But it's up to you," he said, putting his wine glass down and standing up. "I have never, and I will never force you into something you don't want. If you want to go in the morning, you can."

"Thank you," she said.

"Goodnight," he said, bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Night," she said, watching him climb the stairs. He stuck his head round the door of Matthew's room before heading to the master bedroom. Sitting on the couch, looking out through the bay windows over the city, Steph realised that there were worse things in this life, and little better for her son.

For his sake, she'd stay.

* * *

Steph woke up the next morning, and rolled over in bed, stretching out a hand. The other side was empty and cold. She missed him. But he didn't want her son and that meant he would end up not wanting her. They were a joint package now.

Reaching out she grabbed her watch. It was a little before seven.

Matthew hadn't woken her up.

Jumping up she pushed back the covers and opened the bedroom door. Racing out onto the landing she started for Matthew's room but stopped when she saw Ian downstairs. In his arms he was rocking and whispering to Matthew. Stopping, she leant onto the banister and watched them.

"Hey, you," Ian said when he noticed her,

"He's never slept through before," she said.

"He didn't. Woke up just before five, hungry as anything."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Steph asked.

"It was easy to make up a bottle..."

"A bottle?" she said, her voice rising in anger.

"Yeah..."

"Ian, I'm feeding. I don't want him on the bottle."

"He took it fine..."

"That is not the point," she snapped, walking down the stairs. "You should have woken me."

"I didn't think it was a problem, I mean, you left a bottle yesterday..."

"It was expressed yesterday. He's not a great eater so I'd always express what he didn't eat and freeze it. It meant that... that Max could do the night feed probably once a week."

"I didn't know."

"Don't you think it's something you should?" she asked, picking Matthew up.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a bath."

"With Matthew?"

"I've always done it," she replied. "He loves it."

"Right."

Steph started up the stairs, holding her son close into her chest. She walked into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind her. "Don't worry, baby," she whispered. "Daddy's just an idiot." She started running the bath and dropped a towel onto the floor to lay Matthew onto as she stripped off. Once the bath was full she picked him up and stepped into the lukewarm water. "He's just an idiot," she repeated. "And so's your Mum, so I guess you're in big trouble."

Tears started to slip down her cheeks, splashing into the water. "He would have been a great dad," she said. "He would have been everything you wanted. If he'd wanted."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ian learnt, sometimes at the short end of Steph's temper, how to look after his son. He stopped asking if they could take Matthew to his mother's, or any of his siblings'.

Steph's response was always the same: "I think he's had enough for the moment. Let him get used to you first."

He tried to further his relationship with Steph, and when she wasn't sidestepping his hugs she was telling him point blank that she wasn't ready. The one time he tried to kiss her she'd all but slapped him. He noticed she was also locking the bathroom door whenever she was in there.

He was beginning to realise he hadn't got her back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you OK?" Ian asked.

Steph, still holding Matthew against her chest, didn't move. "Fine."

As Ian walked onto the balcony he saw that Steph was holding Matthew so he could look out over the city. "What's over there?" he asked. "The view's in that direction."

Steph wasn't interested in the hills, she was more concerned with the suburbs on the other side.

"Steph?" Ian asked.

"I said I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Would you just leave it?"

"Would you just tell me?"

"It's... It's Summer's birthday today."

"Summer?" Ian asked.

Steph turned to him, her face filled with disbelief. "The girl you promised could come visit, but every time she called you made up some excuse. I know she called, Ian."

"I wanted Matthew to get settled here first," Ian defended. "Wasn't that why Mum couldn't come round?"

"Matthew knows Summer. He missed Summer."

"He's not even three months old, Steph. He doesn't know anything."

Matthew started to move in Steph's arms, making it difficult for her to hold him. Ian reached out and took him from her. Almost immediately he burst into tears,

"I think he knows a lot," Steph replied, taking him back. "This isn't going to work, Ian."

"You haven't given it a chance, Steph," Ian said.

"You really think this can work?"

"I don't see why not. We have a son together, Steph."

"So?"

"That has to count for something. Your husband and your son. Your boys."

At that phrase, Steph stopped and stared at him. "My... my boys?"

"Yeah."

"No," she replied. "Not now. Not ever."

She walked back into the house and headed for the staircase.

"So that's it?" Ian yelled.

"I shouldn't have come back."

"You shouldn't have left Max, you shouldn't have come back to me... Steph, will you just make up your mind?"

"I am," she said, stopping on the stairs. "I've been doing what's best for Matthew. I thought that was being part of a family, but it didn't work out. I thought that it was him getting to be with his father, but it's not. In all this I forgot someone. Me. I should be doing what's right for me."

"You're going back to him, aren't you? Your little publican?"

"If I was?"

"He's is not getting my son, Steph. No way."

"Before..."

"Before was before. You want to walk out on me, you do that. But if you want to take my son with you..."

Steph froze. "What?"

"If you want to take my son with you," Ian repeated, his voice low and threatening, "then you stay the hell away from him. If I so much as hear you've seen him on the street then I will fight you for custody. And you know you'll lose."

"Ian..."

"The apartment in the Central Business District. There's no one in there at the moment, so take it. Rent free."

"In return for...?"

"Unlimited access. I want to see him, I see him. I want to take him to meet my mother, I do that. You can do what you want."

"Except see Max."

"If you want to walk out that door, with him, you do it on my terms."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I loved you once and you threw it back in my face. I gave you everything and asked for nothing in return. You were my _wife_, Steph. And that meant more to me that it ever did to you. You think I'm going to do nothing about that? That I'm just going to roll over and accept it? I'm not someone you can pick up and drop without any comeback."

"Fine," she said quietly.

"I mean it, Steph. You know I do."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know."

* * *

She packed hers and Matthew's stuff into a couple of bags as she called a cab. Not much to show for a few weeks. When the cab arrived she picked up the keys to the flat and left without saying a word to Ian.

"Alright, love?" asked the driver.

"No," she said. "But I will be."

"Problems at home?"

"That's where I'm going," she said. "Just me and my boy now."

* * *

Max shoved the last of the papers into the envelope and pushed open the door of the Post Office. It was quiet, him, a few others… and Jack Scully. Max stopped when he saw Jack waiting in line with a parcel. He knew why.

"Hey," Max said when Jack noticed him.

"Max. Hi."

"Steph?" he asked, indicating the parcel.

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you'd be mailing it."

"Well, she doesn't want a fuss this year. A quiet night in with Matthew."

"And Ian."

"No."

"Why not?" Max asked.

"I…" Jack said, realizing he'd said too much.

"Jack?"

"She… left him."

"When?"

"Max…"

"Jack, when did she leave him?"

"If she wanted you to know, Max, she would have told you."

"OK, fine," Max said, stepping into line behind Jack.

"I'm sorry, mate."

"Don't worry about it," Max said, shifting slightly to one side.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Max said as Steph opened the door. He put out a hand as Steph started to close the door on him. "Don't you want to see what Summer got you?"

"Max, just go," Steph said, a note of panic rising in her voice.

"Not until we talk," Max said, pushing open the door.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Some questions need answering though."

"Like what?"

"When did you leave Ian?"

"After a couple of weeks," she said quietly.

"You've… Four months? You've been here four months?"

"Max…"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Why would I have? I walked out…"

"And you thought I'd come running after you?"

"You're here now."

"This isn't me running after you, Steph."

"Then what is it?"

"I need some answers, Steph."

"I left you for Ian, I left Ian because I don't want to be with him, and I've survived quite well on my own for four months."

"That's great. Now can I come in?" Max asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Please," she said, her voice breaking. "You have to go."

"Why?" he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

A happy cry from inside the apartment distracted Steph, and she turned around to see Matthew giggling as he reached out and grabbed a soft toy. "Because he's too important to me," she whispered.

"Steph, what's going on?"

Steph let him into the apartment and tearfully told him of what Ian had said. "So go, please," she said. "I'm not risking it…"

"He can't do that to you, Steph."

"Yes, he can."

"The Steph Scully I know wouldn't let anyone put her down like this. She wouldn't let anyone bully her or force her into anything she didn't want. I should know. I seem to remember someone being reluctant to move back in with me."

"Max, this is different. This is my son…"

"So fight him. Get custody."

"How?" she asked. "Ian has everything. He's got the good job, he's got the big family. What have I got? An apartment he's given me and an allowance to raise his son."

"You've got your mum, Jack and Oscar. And that's just to start with."

"To start with?" she asked.

"You make a choice, Steph. This is up to you. But if you want a fight…" He smiled and backed towards the door. He put a small bag on the table. "From Summer. Happy birthday."

* * *

Steph ignored the bag for the rest of the afternoon, but once Matthew was asleep she couldn't resist it any longer. She walked over to the table and picked up the bag. Looking inside, she grinned.

Curling up on the sofa she picked up the phone and dialed.

"It's me," she said. "Let's fight."


	10. Chapter 10

"You nervous?"

"Terrified."

"You'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Wish I was."

"Don't let the judge see you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"That's good."

"I'm terrified."

"Anyone who has two eyes can see that Matthew belongs with you."

"Yeah, but Ian…"

"Enough."

"I…"

"I said, enough."

Steph knew when she was beaten, and nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"It's what I'm here for."

"And thanks for that too."

Max smiled, and took her hand. "You'll be fine."

"God, I hope so."

* * *

Steph tried to avoid Ian's gaze as they filed into the family court. She reached out to her side, searching for Max's hand, but it wasn't there. Retracting it quickly before she hit something or touched someone she shouldn't, she clamped the hand onto her wrist, holding it in front of her body. She fumbled with the bracelet, taking comfort from it.

_"I made it," Summer announced. "For you so you can have us with you at the funeral."_

_Steph held up the bracelet and smiled. "I don't think you actually made this, Sum."_

_"Well, no, but I picked out the charms myself. See, we've all got one. Dad's is the beer mug because, well, he runs a pub. I'm the boxing glove, Boyd is this… thing that's supposed to be a cricket ball. And this," she said, fingering the last one, "this is you."_

_Steph looked at the tiny silver heart and bit her lip._

_"Because you're at the heart of our family and you always will be," Summer said. "You can put more on it so I got this," she said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small box. Opening it, she took out a tiny rattle. "It's for my baby brother or sister. When you and Dad get around to it."_

_"Thanks, Sum," Steph said, gently placing the bracelet back into the box. "I love it."_

_"And we love you," Summer said. "I wish I could be with you… I really would have liked to say goodbye."_

_"I know, sweetheart, but it's… Mum wants something small, OK?"_

She'd left the bracelet behind by accident. When Summer had sent it back to her, the tiny rattle was attached to the chain; right between the heart and beer mug.

Ian had paid for the best and gotten the best. His lawyer was making Toadie look like he was fresh out of Law School again. Sitting up on the stand, Steph was wishing the whole thing would just go away.

"What kind of support network do you have in place, Mrs Tait?" the lawyer asked.

"My mother, my brother Jack, Max, various friends…"

"Your mother is in her early fifties?"

"Yes."

"She has a toddler, your brother Oscar?"

"Yes."

"Your brother is often away on long trips, staying with his partner… Laura?"

"Lori," Steph corrected, "and yes."

"Friends and neighbours are all well and good for babysitting, Mrs Tait, but they can hardly be there full time."

"There's Max."

"Ah yes, the alleged love of your life, I believe."

Steph's heart sank. From the look on Ian's face, she knew what was coming up.

"How many times have you left him now? Once? Twice?"

"Three times," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Three times," she repeated.

"Ah, yes. Hardly the actions you'd associate with someone who is the 'love of your life', is it?"

Steph wanted to scream out that there were reasons, but Toadie had warned her not to make any outbursts, just answer the questions.

"One of those occasions was to leave him to return to your husband, was it not?"

"Yes."

"You had an affair with Mr Hoyland, left your husband for him, then returned five months later? Do you have trouble deciding on which man you want in your bed?"

"Objection" Toadie yelled.

"Sustained," the judge said.

"My apologies. I'll rephrase. Do you not know which man you want to be with?"

"I want Max, I always have done."

"And yet you left him. Three times."

"I was sick…"

"Ah yes, the cancer. How many years have you been in remission?"

"Almost four."

"But it's not all been plain sailing?"

"No, I had a scare two years ago."

"And who was with you at that time?"

"Ian was. We'd… we'd just gotten married."

"You told him?"

"Yes."

"He went with you?"

"Yes." Steph knew what was coming next.

"Did Max do the same?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"But you left him. I daresay that hurt him more. You left him a second time, this time you went to your father's funeral and didn't return?"

"That's right."

"You had your mother tell this man, the supposed love of your life, a man you were living with, that you weren't coming back?"

"That's not fair..."

"Fair, Mrs Tait? What would be fair? For you to stick at a relationship?"

"Objection!" Toadie yelled.

"I'm sorry," the lawyer said. "Your honour, Mrs Tait has a history of indecisiveness when it comes to a relationship. What will happen in a year's, eighteen months' time when she decides to move on again?"

"That'll do," the judge said.

"One final question, Mrs Tait," the lawyer said, "and forgive me for being blunt, but if the cancer returned and killed you, would you be confident that Mr Hoyland would want to look after the child you had with another man?"

She wanted to tell him yes, she was sure. Yes, she knew he would. Yes, Max would take on Matthew and love him like he was his own son.

"Mrs Tait?"

"I… You'd have to ask him that."

"But I'm asking you. Do you not know? This is the man you love more than anything, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Too late she realised the trap.

"More than anything? Including Matthew?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"It's what you said."

"Max would take care of Matthew, I know he would."

"But would he love him, raise him as his own, love him as a parent does?"

"I…"

"It would be hard, don't you think? Seeing as he isn't Matthew's father. My client is."

Crushed, Steph hung her head.

"No more questions," the lawyer said.

"I think a recess would do us all some good," the judge said. "We'll reconvene at one."

Steph tore out of the witness box and ignoring Max, ran out of the courtroom, sobbing her heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

Just before one, Max found Steph sitting on the wall outside the courtroom. "You know, he was right," he said, walking up to her. "You don't seem to be able to make up your mind."

"Who's side are you on?" she asked.

"The first break up, OK, I'll give you that one. But the second?"

"I had my reasons."

"Yeah, and you had them for the third as well."

Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"Worse than what I felt? The woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with walked out on me three times. My ego is currently about this big," he said, holding up his thumb and forefinger to illustrate its size.

"So you think I don't deserve Matthew?"

"At what point did I say that?"

"You just..."

"Aside from that cheap shot about me meaning more to you than Matthew, has he lied?"

"...No."

"Has he told the truth?"

"No."

"So get in there and tell it. Toadie's on your side, and he's going to help you. But only if you let him."

"One question," Steph said, jumping off the wall. "If I... would you...?"

"I'd like to say yes, Steph. But I don't know him. The boy I knew and loved has gone."

"If you did?"

"He's your son, Steph. How could I not love him? You love my kids, I figure it would be rude... Look, we'd better get back in there."

"OK," she said, falling into step beside him.

"One thing to remember," Max said as they reached the courtroom door. "To me, you're Steph Scully. So show me what you're made of."

* * *

Steph trusted Toadie. He was one of her oldest friends. Whatever line he wanted to use was fine with her. Although right now she was having doubts.

"You are aware of what Max went through when his wife, Claire, died, aren't you?" Toadie asked.

"It nearly destroyed him," Steph said.

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to see him hurt?"

"Of course not."

"So why did you leave him the first time?"

"I thought I was going to die. Claire had... I didn't want to put him through that again."

"I see. But that wasn't the same case the second time, was it?"

"I'd just lost my father, I was devastated."

"You were close to your father?"

"Very. It's why I want Matthew to know who his father is."

"How does Max feel about this?"

"He's... not happy."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want Ian to be part of our lives."

"But you do?"

"Only as Matthew's father. We fought a lot about it."

"So you had a choice, either you stayed with this man, or your son knew his father?"

"Yes."

"Objection," Ian's lawyer said. "He's leading her."

"I don't see it," the judge said. "But be careful," she warned.

"Is that why you left him a third time?"

"It wasn't about what I wanted, it was what was best for Matthew."

"Forgive me for saying this, but is this what is best for him? A custody battle?"

"If it sorts all this out once and for all, yes."

"Mr Tait has a number of relatives who can support him in raising Matthew. He can be a stay at home father..."

"That won't make him the better option," Steph said.

"What can you offer him?"

"I'm his mother. I love him more than anything else in this world. I gave up everything for him and I would do it again."

"What do you mean, gave everything up? You're talking about your relationship with Max?"

"In part..."

"So what's the rest of it?"

"I..." Steph trailed off, looking at Ian.

"Mrs Tait?" the judge said.

"Ian said I could leave him and keep Matthew as long as I didn't go back to Max. If I did, he'd fight me for custody."

"And Mr Tait filed for custody the very day you told him you'd returned to Max?" Toadie asked.

"Yes."

"Why take that chance?"

"Because... because Max gave me that chance. He stopped chasing after me and let me make up my own mind. He gave me options that Ian didn't, options that he'd never given me."

"Such as?"

"Such as the chance to make my own decisions. Ian supported me through some tough times, but he always made the choices."

"If you love Max, if he's the 'love of your life', as you put it, then why marry Ian in the first place?"

"...Security," she admitted. "He was someone who loved me when I needed it, supported me, wanted me."

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah, I did. But not... not like I should have done."

"No more questions," Toadie said.

Ian sat in the witness box, calm, composed, and with such a smug air that Max wanted to punch the guy. He would have had to get in line behind Steph as she listened to him refute the idea that he threatened Steph, and painted himself as the ever-loving, wronged husband.

* * *

Toadie shuffled to his feet. "Just a few clarifications," he said. "You own a number of businesses in both the Victoria and New South Wales states?"

"That is correct," Ian said. "Mainly in the leisure industry; pubs, restaurants, hotels, that kind of thing."

"You're worth a fair bit then?"

"I have money, yes. Enough to ensure Matthew has a comfortable upbringing."

"That's not in dispute, Mr Tait. Nor is your devotion towards this case."

"He's my son."

"You love Stephanie?"

"With all my heart."

"So much so that you took her back after her affair?"

"Yes. I believed we could work things out."

"And when it became clear that you couldn't?"

"I offered her the flat in the city."

"In return for unlimited access?"

"Yes."

"So she could have somewhere to stay, and you could see your son whenever you wanted. Given Mr Hoyland's dislike of you being part of Steph's life, had she gone back to him I suppose you wouldn't have seen as much of Matthew as you would have liked?"

"I guess not."

"That would have been hard."

"Do you have children?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea how hard it would have been. Not being able to see my son? When you become a parent there is nothing that you wouldn't do for them."

"Nothing would stand in your way?"

"No."

"Not even your wife?"

"No..." Ian said. Then he suddenly realised the trap he'd walked into.

"Hypothetically, Mr Tait, if you were faced with losing your son to be raised by another man, would you threaten someone, even if that someone was your wife, to ensure you saw him?"

"Objection," Ian's lawyer said.

"Withdrawn," Toadie said. But the damage was done.

Ian sank back into the chair, suddenly feeling a little less smug.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the case was standard reports on how each parent could best support Matthew. The case closed that afternoon and the judge promised a verdict the following morning. Neither Max nor Steph slept that night. Steph eventually gave up and went to sit in the lounge, flicking through the channels on the TV, looking for something to distract herself.

In her mind she planned out the rest of her life. Tomorrow the judge would tell them that she was awarding Steph custody. Then she and Matthew would move back in with Max and Summer and they'd be a family, maybe she and Max could get around to marrying...

Or Ian would get custody, and despite visiting arrangements she would lose her son. Max had promised that no matter what, he would be there for her, but part of her wondered if...

Then she realised. She'd always been so caught up in the idea that Max wouldn't want her that she'd been pushing him away. She'd married someone else and convinced herself that he would hate her for it. But he hadn't. He wanted her, loved her, and let her do her own thing; even if that thing was her leaving him.

Tomorrow would be the start of their life together. Steph just prayed it included her son.

* * *

In the morning she went over to number 32 and handed Max an envelope. "My divorce has come through," she said. "Fitting day for it."

"I guess," he said. "You OK?"

"I'll be a lot better when this is over. I can't stand not knowing."

"It'll be fine. I promised you that a long time ago."

"I know," she smiled.

"And I love you. No matter what."

"I love you too," she said. "I mean that."

"Good," he said "Let's get going."

* * *

"Both parties have done questionable things in the run up to this case," the judge said. "But this isn't about what they've done or not done. This is about what they will do. Both of them can provide Matthew with a loving home and environment. Both parents will provide for their son. In cases where there is an equal balance, it is left to the judge's discretion.

"Mrs Tait," she addressed. "The state of your love life leaves a lot to be desired. On the surface you seem to be unable to decide who you want to be with. But behind that I know there are reasons. The loss of your father was perhaps the most profound one, and it is that which has brought us here today. But if I were to judge you on having feelings for two men, I would be doing you a disservice. You are obviously a loving mother and your devotion to your son prompted you to sever ties with Mr Hoyland. The strength that must have taken cannot be ignored.

"Mr Tait," she added, "can undoubtedly provide his son with a large network of relatives, and his business interests will more than allow for him to cope as a single parent. Whatever deal, or dare I say it, threats he made to his former wife are not proven... but the mere accusation is enough to cause concern.

"Matthew is lucky, he has two parents who will do anything for him, at whatever sacrifice to themselves. But only Mrs Tait made an unconditional sacrifice, and I do not see why she should be punished for that.

"I award custody to Stephanie Tait, with fortnightly visitations rights for Ian Tait to be arranged through a social worker."

Steph sat there in stunned silence, part of her refusing to believe what she'd just heard. "Did...?"

"Yeah," Toadie said.

"I...?"

"Steph, close your mouth, go hug Max, and go home to your son," Toadie laughed.

"I might just do that," she said.

* * *

Steph peered round the corner of the lounge and grinned. "He looks cute," she whispered.

Behind her, Max's arms slid round her waist and a light kiss was placed on her shoulder. "You can hardly see him for the paper."

"He's having fun," she said.

"He's not the only one."

On the lounge room floor, Summer was giggling as she threw sheet after sheet of wrapping paper over Matthew's head. He was laughing and waving his hands about, pushing them off. When Summer paused, either for breath or to find more paper, Matthew would get to his feet and totter across to her, a fistful of paper which he would drop into her lap; his way of playing the game.

"Do you think we should put him to bed?" Max asked.

"He's having fun."

"He'll be tired tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow."

"He's had a big week. What with his birthday and..."

"And today," Steph grinned, turning around in his arms.

"Ma!" Matthew giggled as Summer scooped him into her lap and began to tickle him.

"That you or me?" Steph whispered.

"Ax!" came the next laugh from the toddler.

"That one was me," Max said.

"You know, it didn't feel like this last time."

"Which time?" he quipped.

"Funny," she replied. "I don't mean us. With Ian... It was such a big occasion. I spent the first half of the night saying hello to everyone, and the second half saying goodnight."

"You don't regret it then?"

"What? Me and mine with you and yours? I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Ma!" Matthew laughed.

"OK you two," Steph said, stepping out of Max's arms. "Time for this one to go to bed." She picked Matthew up and carried him through to what used to be Boyd's room.

"You can clear up," Max said.

"Matthew made the mess," Summer said.

"I don't care," he grinned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Steph going to have a baby? One that's yours?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe."

"It feels like Matthew is, you know. I sometimes forget he's..."

"He is ours," Max said.

Steph cleared her throat behind him. "Matthew wants a goodnight story from his big sister," she said.

Summer took the excuse to stop clearing up and dashed into the nursery.

"He's ours?" Steph questioned when they were alone.

"Yeah, didn't you read the fine print on the marriage licence?" Max asked. "What's yours is now mine."

"You mean that?"

"You love my kids like they were your own, Steph. And you didn't need a wedding ring to do it. I love that boy, I always will. Just like I love his mum."

"Yeah, definitely didn't feel like this with Ian."

"At the risk of hurting my ego further, what did it feel like?"

"Like... like our wedding day was the first step into the unknown. And I saw it as an adventure for us. But with you," she said, walking over to him, "it's like... I don't know. Like it should be. Like there was no way we couldn't _not_ get married, you know?"

"Like we're meant to be?"

"Exactly. So, how's your ego now?"

Max held up his thumb and forefinger, the distance between them a little bit bigger.

Steph came in closer and kissed him.

The distance got bigger.

She kissed him again.

He moved his fingers further apart.

"Definitely meant to be," she whispered.


End file.
